Dialogo de Bebés
by Ekishka
Summary: Lisa Cuddy se mete en un pequeño lío! Solo House podrá "salvarla" Pésimo el summary
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Después de haberme retirado de esto de los fanfics hace muuuuuchos años, quise compartir esta historia sobre Dr. House que pensé mientras estudiaba. Obviamente ninguno de sus personajes me pertence ( a excepcion de los que inventé). Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Dialogo de Bebés

La pantalla de su laptop de pronto le mostró ante sus ojos una página que combinaba los colores azul marino y blanco… _welcome to facebook… _Nombre del usuario? Lisa Cuddy, escribió, y allí comenzó una de las situaciones más extrañas de su vida.

-------

-Ya hazlo de una vez y termina con esto!- exclamó Wilson entrando de imprevisto en la oficina luminosa- Por la salud mental de todos- murmuró casi para si

-Si, papi, ya voy- respondió sarcástico House, desde su sillón negro con las piernas sobre el escritorio jugueteando con una bandita.

-Es enserio, House! O voy a venderte esa maldita guitarra sino!- continuó en el mismo tono de antes, ahora haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

-Sobre mi cadáver en pleno proceso de descomposición, Jimmy!- respondió el excéntrico doctor de ojos azules, incorporándose con gran agilidad pese a su pierna. Tomó su chaqueta y su bastón.- Donde esta? No ha venido a castigarme en todo el día- preguntó haciendo un mohín.

-Creo que la vi salir hacia los jardines, con Rachel.- respondió su compañero, ahora ya más calmo.

-La buscaré por allí entonces… papi Jimmy- dijo House mientras empujada la vidriada puerta de su oficina

-Finalmente…-murmuró James mientras rodaba los ojos, como era de costumbre cuando mantenía diálogos con House.

--------

Rachel, ya de dos años, miró a su madre mientras se encontraba jugando entre las hojas secas, junto con una niña de largos y blondos cabellos de la misma edad. Su madre estaba sentada en una banca hablando amenamente con una señora de rasgos similares a la de su compañera de juegos, en eso la vio hacer una cara de nerviosismo.

_(Dialogo de bebés)_

-Y como es tu papá?- preguntó curiosa la rubia, mientras hacía crujir una pequeña pila de hojas bajo sus botitas color rosado.

- Mi papá …- y pensó en un hombre que solía ver y que le agradaba mucho a pesar de su corta edad- tiene el cabello castaño, los ojos azules brillantes y es muy alto

-Mi mami dice que tú no tienes papá- dijo inocentemente la rubia, quizás con algo de malicia.

-Yo si tengo uno!- chilló Rachel, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rosadas- mira! Allí esta!- señalo a un hombre que venía caminando a paso lento pero firme, en dirección a su madre y su amiga.

-Si lo es, ve a saludarlo- desafió la pequeña.

-Lo haré!- y Rachel se echó andar a la velocidad que sus cortas piernas y las incomodas medias de lana que su madre le hacía usar, se lo permitían.

* * *

Cuddy supo que había sido una pésima idea darse de alta en esa pagina cuando a los 10 minutos más de 20 personas quisieron agregarla, entre ellas una vieja amiga de la universidad, a quien eventualmente terminó agendado. Luego se varios mensajes acordaron verse en el hospital, con sus respectivas hijas, para ponerse al día, luego de casi 20 años sin verse.

-Rachel es pura dulzura!- dijo la mujer sentada junto a Cuddy en la banca- pero quién es su padre? Imagino que te haz casado!! Eras una de las chicas más codiciadas en la Universidad- recordó.

Lisa puso su mejor sonrisa a pesar de los nervios que empezó a sentir.

-Ehh bueno… yo- comenzó, hasta que…

-_CUDDY! _– se escuchó- Hola… microbio?- la voz terminó

Lisa alzó la mirada y vio a su hija abrazada a las piernas de alguien, un hombre.

* * *

Rachel siguió con paso firme y alcanzó al hombre. Sonrió y se abrazó a su pierna.

-Papi! – exclamó con su voz dulce y volteó a ver a su amiguita, que la miraba sorprendida. Alzó los ojos hasta encontrar los azules de su "papi"

-Hola… microbrio?- dijo el hombre, ahora agachándose hasta ella.- yo no soy papi…_aunque me gustaría_- murmuró muy bajo, pensando lo último.

-House?- pregunto una voz femenina- Rachel, hija…

- Oh!! Pero que maravilloso reencuentro! Gregory House?- exclamó la rubia dando un brinco entusiasta desde la banca, dejando a una Cuddy bastante incómoda atrás.

-él mismo… quién eres?- respondió secamente, muy a su estilo. Se acercó a las mujeres, con Rachel en brazos y la otra niña siguiéndolos.

- Han pasado tantos años… ya no me recuerdas? Amanda White, de la clase de Histología y embriología II- dijo la mujer, algo coqueta.

-Ah si, ya! – exclamó él- eras una de ese grupito de chifladas que me seguía a todas partes- agregó después, sentándose ahora al lado de Cuddy- no lo niegues más, Lisa, era y sigo siendo irresistible!

-Pedante- murmuró ella, tomando su hija y sentándola en su regazo.

- Entonces, al final sucedió lo que todos pensábamos- dijo Amanda, algo molesta por lo de "chifladas", eran admiradoras!- Lisa Cuddy y Greg House se casaron finalmente!- finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal- eran de esas parejitas tan obvias!! Siempre apostábamos con Richie a que ustedes terminarían juntos.- agregó emocionada, mirándoles expectante

-No no- comenzó Cuddy- nosotros no…- miró suplicante a House, no quería quedar como una tonta.

-No estamos casados!- interrumpió el hombre, captando la mirada de la mujer, si quería hacer las cosas bien, debía colaborar- No creemos en esas cosas, somos una pareja como cualquier otra- mintió y prosiguió- no necesitamos de la firma de un gordo juez o de pez gordo de la curia para tener nuestro dulce hogar feliz, no es así Lisa?- finalizó House, mirando a Cuddy tranquilamente, mientras sentía como Rachel luchaba con los brazos de su madre para tirarse sobre él. Lisa la miró sorprendida, su hija solo hacia eso cuando alguien realmente le agradaba.

-Ah! Pensé que si lo estaban, pero también es válida esa opción! Realmente los felicito, son una pareja hermosa- sonrió complacida Amanda y luego miró su reloj- Oh, rayos!! Voy retrasada!! Clare, hija, Saluda a los House y vámonos.- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su hija, la niña agitó su manita en señal de despedida. Ambas se marcharon rápidamente, dejando a House y a Cuddy en un silencio incómodo. La mujer dejo la mirada perdida hacia el frente, mientras el hombre le acariciaba la espalda a la niña que tenía recostada prácticamente sobre su pecho y piernas.

-Oh, cierto… Rachel, cariño, despierta- dijo dulcemente la doctora volviendo en si- lo siento, debe pesarte mucho…- _¿ Qué eran esos buenos modos con él? _se preguntó mientras trataba de tomar a su hija.

-No me molesta… Lisa…yo..- se lo notaba nervioso. Tomo con cuidado el cuerpecito de Rachel para acomodarla en el regazo de su madre.

-Cierto, venías por algo, no?- interrumpió apurada la mujer. Lo vio ahora irse un poco hacia adelante para juntar sus manos y ponerlas bajo su mentón, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-Te quiero- soltó en un tono casi inaudible.

-Qué?- lo había escuchado, a penas, pero aquello era increíble.

-Encima de tener las tetas y el culo grande, eres sorda!- exclamó mirándola- te estoy diciendo que te quiero!! Que fui un imbécil siempre y que te quiero!- agregó con un tono más alto- ya sé que esta ese cara de nada… pero…

-House!!- interrumpió Lisa sonriendo- Lucas… ya no está más en mi vida… terminamos..

-Eh? Pero que sucedió?? – preguntó curioso, ahora acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la mujer.

-Yo.. no importa, terminamos y punto- respondió nerviosa, la proximidad del ojiazul la ponía así. Finalmente se besaron, con todos los transebuntes del jardín y una muy contenta Rachel de testigos.

-Jimmy!- exclamó Rachel.- Jimmy!

Los doctores se separaron abochornados para ver como James Wilson se plantaba enfrente de ellos, soberbio con su impecable sobretodo café, y de brazos cruzados.

-Era hora!! Llevo casi toda la vida esperando esto!!- relajo sus gestos- Tú- mirando a Cuddy- y tú- mirando ahora a House- por amor de Dios… no la caguen esta vez!!- y alzó la vista al cielo, ahora gris de frío. La parejita sonrió y ambos se levantaron.

-Bueno, debo volver a la oficina, tengo mucho papeleo que firmar… y Rachel debe ir a la guardería- dijo la doctora, acomodando las piernas de su adormilada hija en su cadera- House… tienes consultas… lo sabes!

-Hey! Te ayude con la chiflada! Mínimamente deberías agradecerme prescindiendo de las consultas- dijo House frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un gesto de desagrado, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo- suspiró Wilson, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Es que eso… pensaba pagarlo de otra manera- respondió coqueta, mirándolo a los ojos, y echó a andar.

-A las 8 estoy en tu casa!- exclamó él- Nanny Wilson se encarga del microbio!- aclaró.

Entre risas, ella aceptó. Mientras el pobre Wilson, caminaba junto a House, meneaba la cabeza.

-Todo sea por el bien de la salud mental de todos- suspiró.

-------

N/A: es una historia de dos capitulos!! =) en cuanto tenga el segundo lo subo!


	2. Chapter 2

La mezcla de luz solar que se filtraba por las hendijas de la ventana y el frío del ambiente hizo que finalmente se despertara. Estiró su cuerpo, aun dentro de las cobijas en esa gran cama mullida que invitaba a quedarse un tiempo más, y tanteo uno de los laterales. Nada. Sonrió, aún con los ojos entre cerrados. Se levantó y sintió más frío en su piel. Tomó la bata de franela que colgaba del perchero de la puerta y salió del dormitorio.

Amaba esa calma propia de su casa en las mañanas de domingo. El crujido de la madera de los escalones acompañaban esa armonía. Conforme bajaba por la escalera, el murmullo de unas voces conocidas le hizo saber que los otros habitantes de esa hermosa casa de fina arquitectura también estaban despiertos. Era un día perfecto.

- la rodilla?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-Acá!- se escuchó como respuesta, en esta ocasión la voz era suave e infantil.

-Mmhh… y la del codo?- una nueva pregunta.

-Acá!

Finalmente llegó hasta el lugar de donde provenían las voces, encontrándose con uno de sus cuadros favoritos de los últimos meses. Sus dos personas más amadas, sentadas en la mullida alfombra de la sala rodeados de juguetes y libros. Allí estaban House y Rachel, jugando pacíficamente. Su vinculo había sido algo dificultoso al comienzo, pero luego de aquel incidente en el parque del hospital, las cosas se alivianaron bastante.

-De nuevo con las partes del cuerpo?- Preguntó Lisa, sumándose al juego.

-Bien sabes que es nuestro favorito- respondió House, sonriendo. Rachel se sentó ahora en el regazo de su madre y empezó a tironear a la ropa del hombre. – Si, si… a ver… articulación temporo maxilar?

-House!! que malvado!! Como le vas a preguntar eso?- reprochó la madre, acariciando dulcemente la cabeza de la niña.

Rachel miro detenidamente al doctor, frunció el seño y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, a la altura de la sien. Había acertado, dejando muy sorprendida a su madre.

-Dra. Rachel, cuando pueda contratarla para mi departamento de diagnostico?- dijo sonriendo el hombre, ahora mirando con algo de sorna a la mujer.

La niña ahora se encontraba caminando hacia él y se abrazó a su cuello. Lo miro fijamente y, mostrando su sonrisa llena de pequeños dientes como perlitas, pidió:

-Luna!

-A las 11 de la mañana de un domingo?- preguntó él, haciendo un mohín- además, tu madre insiste en matarnos de hambre..!

-hey, estaba durmiendo… estas cojo, pero no manco- se defendió la mujer, sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie, no sin antes darle un beso a ambos.

-Luna!- volvió a pedir Rachel- Mi premio! Luna- explicó, como si aquello fuera sumamente obvio.

-Esta bien- rezongó House, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el bastón. Rachel se hizo a un costado, busco su oso preferido y se sentó nuevamente en la alfombra mirando expectante a House. Este camino hacia el rincón de la sala donde estaba su piano, que ahora se lucia en aquella elegante sala, acariciado por los rayos de luz. Lisa lo había hecho lustrar y realmente estaba como nuevo.

Con suavidad sus manos comenzaron a tocar la pieza pedida por Rachel, dado que "luna" era Sonata Luz de Luna, una pieza musical que la tenia fascinada.

La segunda actividad preferida de la dueña de casa era, sin duda, verlo hacer eso. Por eso decidió sentarse a su lado, ahora con dos tazas de café.

-Cuddy, tu hija tiene gustos muy extraños- exclamó, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- va camino a ser el blanco de burlas en la escuela primaria…pero para la secundaria, si saca buenas tetas, estará bien… y su lado freak quedará en el olvido.

-House, eres un idiota- suspiró ella sonriendo- Rachel será una niña normal y feliz- volteó a verla y y la niña ya había prendido la televisión para mirar un nuevo episodio de Lazy Town.

El ojiazul apoyó su taza vacía sobre el piano, mientras comenzaba a tocar un blues. Lisa acarició su rostro con ternura. Lo amaba tanto. Con virtudes y defectos. Besó su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sabes, es una suerte que no me haya embarcado nunca en ese tipo de cosas

-A qué te refieres?

-A esto, tener hijos… hubiera procreado candidatos a palizas y posteriormente adolescentes traumados

-Si puedes ver el error, entonces es probable que no lo cometas, House- reflexionó ella, poniéndose de pie, y sonriendo agregó- Greg, algunas vez escuchaste la expresión "Nunca digas nunca" ?- se mordió el labio inferior y abrió los ojos, expectante

Gregory House se volteó completamente en el banco, quedando, aun sentado, frente a ella. Elevó la mirada extrañada. Al cabo de unos segundos se hizo un poco hacia atrás, relamiendo sus labios en señal de triunfo. Elevó las manos hasta las caderas de la mujer, las alojó allí.

- Cuanto?- pregunto, mientras iba incorporándose, aun con las manos abrazándola.

-Con hoy, ya va un mes y medio- respondió ella, sin poder ocultar su emoción- es un milagro.

-No es un milagro, es que soy un semental- bromeó, mientras buscaba sus labios.

-Eres un idiota- suspiró contra sus labios.

El beso se prolongó hasta que la vocecita de Rachel cantando a capela una canción del programa termino de romper la magia. Se separaron, mirándose como dos tontos. Lisa tomó en brazos a su hija y le dieron algunas vueltas. Rachel reía ante el buen humor de su madre.

-Vamos preparar algo para comer, si?- dijo ella mientras se dirigían a la cocina

-Al fin- exclamó House, siguiéndolas

-ya te lo dije, Greg, eres cojo pero no manco!- contestó riendo.

-BRUJA! – y le sacó la lengua.

Fin…

Perdon por la demora!! Muchos examenes de la Universidad de por medio y un ataque de falta de inspiración hicieron que tarde tanto en actualizar.

Espero que haya cumplido con alguna expectativa!!

A todos /as muchas gracias por los Reviews!! me hicieron muy feliz =)

Saludos!!


End file.
